powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 11: SOS Koko and Kiki
is the eleventh episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Yuma and the Changeman protect two aliens trying to find the means to save their homeworld from a Gozma invader. Plot One night, a meteorite crashes down on Earth, and Bazoo quickly catches wind of this: knowing that the meteorite is in fact a spaceship belonging to aliens searching for a diamond, he sends the Space Beast Ghost to scout and attack. The next day, Yuma is investigating the incident and finds an alien emerging from a block-shaped spaceship. At first distrustful because the alien speaks in a garbled language, it soon starts using Earth language to communicate and presents itself as Koko, from the planet Pole, which has been under attack by one of Gozma's Space Beasts, Ghost. Koko tells Yuma that Ghost makes life difficult for his people because of his invisibility powers, with which he is able to perform sneak attacks and evade at will. In order to nullify his powers, they need diamonds, and knowing they are only present on Earth, they came. However, when they crash-landed last night, Koko was wounded, and his partner Kiki went missing. Just as Yuma offers to help, they are accosted by Hidrer soldiers commanded by Booba. Yuma transforms into Change Pegasus to fight them, soon being joined by his team who, driving the Gozma off, hear Koko's story. Later, at the EDF headquarters, Ibuki is brought up to speed with the situation, and orders the team to provide backup for Yuma, who was out helping Koko in his search. In the meantime, the estranged Kiki is walking around the city, seeking for a diamond. However, with the humans repulsed by her appearance, she becomes distraught as she looks for Koko. The next day, Kiki is caught by Hidrer troopers, but the Changemen save her just in time. However, Kiki runs off again in fright when Mermaid is seized by Ghost. The Changemen try the Power Bazooka but, with Ghost's invisibility, they cannot lock the target on him and are forced to retreat. Later, Koko is given a diamond, but without Kiki, its power is useless. Just as they receive a message from Booba asking them to surrender the aliens, Koko manages to pick up Kiki's brain waves and finds her. That is just when the Changemen finds the Gozma wreaking havoc and intervene. They take down the Hidrers, but Ghost's invisibility is too much for them, until Koko and Kiki come along and use their antenna beams on Ghost, rendering his intangibility useless. Pegasus manages to incapacitate him with his Pegasus Zooka, allowing his partners to finish Ghost with the Power Bazooka. After being revived in a greater size, Ghost still proves to be a challenge for the Change Robo, with his invisibility powers restored, but thanks to Koko and Kiki's power, he is revealed and destroyed with the Super Thunderbolt. Later, the Changemen bid their farewell to Koko and Kiki, both sides pledging to fight off the Gozma until the end. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Clerk: Notes *'Viewership': 12.2% DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes